yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Chise Torabaasu(deceased)
"I dont want to hurt. you. but if you get in my way.. I'll have too!" 123uu.png First Name Chise 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Loli,Dummy,Clutz 'Age' 16 'Gender' Female (Slowly becoming a Cyborg) 'Height' 4'9 , 'Weight' 150 'Blood type' OB 'Behaviour/Personality' Taiga_blushing_in_the_corner.gif tumblr_mjpvk2d5DR1s4xjxho1_500.gif tumblr_n8buopJ6mD1t0m9j6o2_500.gif tumblr_nh5nk8bcym1sjaaeco1_500.gif *Sweet *'Timid' *'Curious' *'Shy ' *'Confident' *'Temper (Just Like All Torabaasu's)' *'Mental (Just Like Any Torabaasu)' ' ' Appearance ' chisedffd.png ' dasa.png Allignment nn.png Chaotic good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade Freshmen 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student 'Weapons' Chise's cybernetics include a 25mm GAU-12 Gatling Gun, missiles fired from her back, a powerful energy weapon capable of striking with the force of a large bomb, and most devastating of all, the ability to generate nuclear-level explosions seemingly at will. Chise is able to fly at least as fast as a fighter jet with her cybernetic wings and jets. 'Fighting Style' Being used as a Cyborg.. Chise was programmed to scan many Styles of fighting.. thus having the ability to fight against others.. Though being durable she is now built not to destroy but to fighting.. being an Android doesn't bug as her as much.. Due to trying to be like her sister Kodi.. when Chise finds her sibling she will beg to learn to fight even better as she looks up to Kodi as a Idol. Cyborg Chise can transform into an machine. Can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical arms, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Due to her upgrades Chise eyes can now copy an style of fighting she sees in an matter of seconds by just seeing there stance. For example if someone would use Karate her progarmings would already pick up on the style and she would now how to counter. She can also manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Allies/Enemies *Kodi *Jaguar *Anatsu *Juncho 'Background' Being a five year old....walking amongst the facility was all new to her...She would look up at the monitors...then bumping into a woman who was also a cyborg...though being weaker to Chise..The female ruffled her brown hair while kneeling down...It seemed to have been her own Mother.."Don't give up,honey...Please.." She kissed the the childs forehead before Shark gripped her by the hair..dragging her away from her own daughter..her eyes watered down her cybernotic face..."My..angel..." Shark flung the womans body straight into a wall..."Fuyumi..you had failed... me..look at this child.. brown hair...Tch..Though she will be used as a weapon.. to kill off the child that is in Juvenile at this second along withe brother...The big 3 torabaasu siblings..how wonderful..." With that he shot the woman straight into the middle of her forehead..killing the half cyborg,half human instantly..With that Shark came back heading over to the child while kneeling forth giving his daughter a fake warm embrace..."My daughter...I will love for eternity..." Chise hugged her father..falling for her fathers fake emotions...With that Chise became a weapon each and each day...not being capable of what destruction she can cause...though being the siblings of a Shark an Barracuda..Chise will soon prolong into her own self journey.. PeakHuman System *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Torabaasu Family